


Angela Tomb - Fanart

by Tiargo



Series: Paintings [18]
Category: Dead of Veridon/Die Untoten von Veridon - Tim Akers
Genre: Dark Fairy Tale Elements, Digital Art, Digital Painting, Fanart, Gen, Gothic Art, Steampunk, Victorian Art, Victorian Style
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28669605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiargo/pseuds/Tiargo
Summary: Ein Bild von Angela Tomb.
Series: Paintings [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100165





	Angela Tomb - Fanart

"Hallo Angela.", begrüßte ich sie. "Du siehst aus wie ein Albtraum."

War natürlich nicht nett, so etwas zu sagen, doch ich hatte auch keinen Grund, nett zu Angela Tomb zu sein. Ebenso wenig, wie sie Grund hatte, nett zu mir zu sein. Die letzten Jahre hatten wir wechselseitig versucht, einander umzubringen. Ich hatte dabei mehr Erfolg gehabt.

**Author's Note:**

> Wer alle meine Bilder sehen möchte, hier ein Link zu meinem DeviantArt-Profil:
> 
> [FelidaeArt](https://www.deviantart.com/felidaeart)


End file.
